Caught Another Fate
by syntia.amano
Summary: Bel terbangun dalam keadaan terikat, lagipula dia ada dimana? "Percuma senpai, borgol itu anti tempesta flame." B26, YAOI


Title : Caught ~ Another Fate

Rating : M

Pairing : B26

Summary : Bel terbangun dalam keadaan terikat, lagipula dia ada dimana? "Percuma senpai, borgol itu anti tempesta flame."

O,o

Syn : Oke, semestinya fanfic ini di upload waktu ulang tahun Muku-sama tapi dikarenakan ujian, semua terlupakan. Gomen nee Muku-sama! *sigh, tapi aku tetap nggak bisa bikin story tentang Muku-sama. Tsuna ngacir duluan lagi.

Mukuro : Kufufu, kalau little one bahagia aku sudah senang

Syn : Hope you like it! Oh yea, maybe OOC and typo, YAOI!

o.O

Belphegor terbangun dengan kepala pening, rasanya dia mengalami hang-over yang parah, dia bahkan dia tidak ingat apa yang dilakukannya kemarin malam. Lelaki itu menatap kea rah tempat tidur yang ditempatinya yang baru disadari sama sekali bukan miliknya. Tidak ada hiasan atau noda darah di dinding dan yang terpenting tidak adanya stock pisau dan bagan tempat dia selalu latihan untuk melempar pisau.

Kepalanya semakin terasa nyeri saat dia mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah mereka diundang ke acara Vongola Decimo dan Squalo di panggil paksa bos untuk kembali ke markas, mungkin karena tidak tahan berada satu tempat dengan Lavi atau karena bos merindukan Squalo di ranjangnya. Namun Bel tidak bisa mengingat hal yang lain. Dia masih tahu bahwa mereka belum kembali ke markas dan ini mungkin salah satu kamar tamu tapi bagaimana dia sampai merasa sangat berantakan seperti ini? Pangeran tidak pernah merasa berantakan.

Belphegor mencoba menggeser tangannya dan berdiri namun merasakan sesuatu menghalangi pergelangan tangannya. Penasaran, dia menoleh kea rah kedua tangannya yang kini terikat di ranjang. "Hell, apa-apaan ini?" kesalnya lalu mencoba membakarnya dengan menggunakan flame miliknya saat pintu kamar terbuka dan lelaki berambut tosca itu masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Ah, senpai sudah sadar?" tanyanya tetap dengan nada monoton membuat Bel ingin sekali mencincangnya. Mata Fran tertuju pada borgol yang kini terbakar oleh Storm Flame kemudian menggelengkan kepala. "Percuma senpai, borgol itu anti tempesta flame," ujar Fran yang kemudian beranjak kea rah lemari dan mengeluarkan sebuah t-shirt dan celana pendek.

"Ushishishi, sekarang aku ada dimana?" Tanya Bel sambil menatap Fran yang kini melepaskan topi kodok dan mulai melepaskan pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"Salah satu tempat persembunyian Vongola Famiglia," jawabnya sambil melempar pakaian terakhirnya ke lantai, memperlihatkan punggungnya yang halus dan kurus untuk dilahap mata Bel.

"Ushishishi, kalau begitu kenapa kau memborgolku?" Tanya Bel yang kini merasakan desakan di antara kedua pahanya yang meminta diperhatikan.

"Karena ditempat ini hanya ada satu kamar yang dibersihkan dan aku tidak mau tidur di kamar yang berantakan dan senpai pasti akan membunuhku kalau tahu kita menempati kamar yang sama," ucap Fran yang kini sedang mencoba melepaskan ikat pinggang dari celana panjangnya. "Dan karena aku lelah dan ingin tidur tanpa harus menghadapi pisau senpai, Yamamoto-san meminjamiku borgol itu." Fran kini menurunkan celananya perlahan sehingga bentuk pantatnya terlihat secara bulat di depan mata Bel, membuat pangeran itu agak tersiksa karena tiba-tiba merasa panas.

"Ushishishi, apa itu artinya Rain Guardian Vongola itu ada masalah dengan Storm guardian mereka?" Tanya Bel mencoba mengenyahkan pemandangan di depannya yang tidak kunjung lenyap.

"Hmm, entahlah. Tapi sepertinya Yamamoto-san dan Gokudera-san tidak seperti musuh bebuyutan, malah mereka terlihat akrab sekali. Aku dengar mereka berssahabat sejak bertemu dengan Vongola Decimo," ujar Fran yang kini melemparkan celana panjangnya.

"Tunggu, apa yang kau lakukan Fran?" Tanya Belphegor agak bingung saat lelaki berambut tosca itu hendak menurunkan boxer-nya.

"Aku tidur telanjang senpai, memangnya senpai tidak tidur telanjang?" Tanya Fran bingung, dan Bel baru menyadari kalau dia sama telanjangnya dengan kouhai-nya itu.

"Ushishishi, apa kau yang melepaskan pakaian pangeran?" tanyanya.

"Apa kalau aku menjawab Lussuria yang melakukannya senpai akan lebih senang."

"Ushishishi, apa kau berniat mati Fran?" tawar Bel yang kini menikmati tubuh bagian belakang Fran yang polos. Fran sangat kurus, putih, dan anehnya tanpa bekas luka meskipun setiap hari sejak Fran masuk ke Varia, Bel selalu menusukkan pisau ke tubuhnya. "Apa kau memakai ilusi saat ini? Aku tidak melihat satu pun luka."

Fran berbalik, kini Bel menelan ludah. Dan sinar sunset sama sekali tidak membantu. Kulit Fran pucat, lebih pucat daripada kulit Squalo. Tubuhnya kurus, namun tidak terlalu kurus untuk bisa dipeluk dan dihancurkan. Perut Fran rata dan warna putingnya...

"..Senpai? Apa senpai mendengarku?" Tanya Fran bingung yang langsung menyadarkan lamunan Bel. Kouhai-nya itu kini sedang merangkak ke arahnya... ke tempat tidur yang kini ditempatinya, membuat salah satu bagian tubuhnya semakin nyeri, dan itu bukan kepalanya.

"Pangeran tidak akan mendengar apa yang tidak ingin pangeran dengar," alasannya sambil tersenyum cheesier membuat Fran menyipitkan matanya kemudian mengangkat bahu dan menyelinap ke selimut tepat disebelah Bel.

"Selamat pagi senpai," ujarnya sambil menguap kemudian memunggungi Belphegor yang kini menatapnya garang dan langsung menendangnya. "Sakit senpai, dan aku butuh tidur," keluh Fran dengan nada yang tetap menoton.

"Ushishishi, kau nggak bisa meninggalkan pangeran terikat seperti sementara kau tidur uncute kouhai," ancam Belphegor. Fran memutar bola mata.

"Tentu saja aku bisa, bahkan itu akan membuatku bisa tidur nyenyak. Jadi selamat pagi senpai," ujar Fran hendak berbalik namun langsung ditendang kembali oleh Bel. "Senpai, aku tidak bercanda saat aku bilang aku lelah," ujarnya yang sudah mulai jengkel karena perlakuan Tempesta guardian Varia itu meskipun nadanya tetaplah monoton seperti biasa.

"Ushishishi, kalau begitu kau harus menghibur pangeran dulu sebelum kau bisa membuat pangeran membiarkanmu tertidur," ujarnya. Pandangan Fran langsung tertuju pada satu titik yang semakin membesar saat dipandanginya. Fran memandangnya dengan mata yang setengah terpejam dan langsung mengenyahkan selimut yang menutupi penis Belphegor yang semakin membengkak. Fran menurunkan kepalanya dan menjilat bagian atasnya, membuat Bel bergetar. Fran menyentuh pangkalnya dengan jemarinya perlahan kemudian dengan sengaja menggesek lembut ball Belphegor, membuat lelaki itu menggeram.

"Apa sekarang aku bisa tidur?" Tanya Fran yang kini menguap kembali.

"Selesaikan!" suruh Bel dengan suara keras. Fran menghela nafas kemudian langsung memasukkan penis Belphegor ke dalam mulutnya. Menjilat beberapa bagian, menghisap, mengulum, sementara jemari tangannya terus menggoda bagian pangkal dan bawah penis Belphegor.

"Urghhh," erang Bel saat Fran merasakan sedikit cairan keluar dan langsung menarik kembali kepala dan tangannya. "Sentuh, sentuh milikmu," perintah Bel namun tampak seperti permohonan jika Fran melihatnya sekarang. Fran menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sekarang!" erang Bel lagi saat melihat bahwa Fran tidak ereksi sama sekali sementara dia merasa ingin meledak sekarang juga!

Fran kembali menggelengkan kepala kemudian mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Bel. "Aku terlalu lelah untuk melanjutkan, mungkin senpai bisa melakukannya sendiri?" goda Fran yang langsung membebaskan kedua tangan Bel dari borgol dan berguling ke bantalnya. "Sampai nanti malam senpai," ujar Fran yang menguap. Bel menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ushishishi, bukankah pangeran bilang bahwa pangeran ingin ini diselesaikan?" Fran membuka matanya bingung. "Lagipula pangeran masih ingin melihat bagaimana Fran-chan menyentuh dirinya sendiri," goda Bel yang kini menjulang di atas tubuh Fran.

"Err, Bel-senpai aku benar-benar lelah dan tidak ada waktu untuk mengurusi senpai. Mala mini aku harus menemani Master, jadi aku tidak mau melakukan hal yang akan langsung diketahui Master senpai."

"Ushishishi, Fran nggak akan kemanapun sebelum pangeran selesai dengan kodoknya."

"Well, kalau begitu silakan mencarinya di rawa dan aku akan tetap disini."

"Ushishishi, pangeran lebih senang kalau harus mencarinya di gua terdekat?" Fran menyipitkan matanya namun sebelum berhasil mencerna ucapan Bel, dia langsung merasakan sesuatu meng-invasi tubuhnya.

"Senpai!" teriaknya marah sementara Bel tertawa. Fran mengerang dikarenakan rasa sakit bercampur dengan sedikit rasa aneh yang tiba-tiba melandanya, sambil memandang garang kea rah Bel yang tidak repot-repot menggunakan lube atau barang lain terlebih dahulu sebelum memasukinya.

"Well, lihat Fran-chan yang ereksi," senangnya saat tiba-tiba melihat penis Fran yang membesar meminta perhatian juga. Di wajah Fran langsung terlihat semburat merah. "Apa ini artinya Fran-chan suka diserang tiba-tiba?" goda Bel namun tanpa menurunkan kecepatannya. "Sial Fran, kau tidak perlu seketat ini," geram Belphegor karena Fran menguncinya membuatnya merasa semakin dekat lebih cepat.

"Mana aku tahu kalau senpai akan melakukannya langsung!" kesalnya sambil menaikkan nada. Belphegor terkekeh.

"Aku hanya menikmati bagaimana suaramu berubah menjadi lebih seksi dan hidup saat kita melakukan ini," ujarnya kemudian membelai paha dalam Fran, membuatnya masuk semakin dalam ke dalam Fran. "Sial, Fran!" umpatnya saat kouhainya itu membelai dada Bel. Lelaki itu langsung menarik Fran dan menyatukan mereka ke dalam ciuman yang dalam, basah, memainkan lidah, menyusuri rongga mulut Fran, menghisap kedua sisi bibir Guardian mist itu, membelai puncak puting Fran yang keras, menghisapnya, memainkannya dengan lidah, menyentuh penis Fran, membakar lelaki itu dengan gairah tanpa sekalipun memutuskan kontak tubuh mereka di bagian bawah dan tetap dengan kecepatan yang sama.

"Senpai, sebentar lagi," erang Fran yang kini terlihat acak-acakan karena invasi Belphegor, sementara yang bersangkutan malah tersenyum sadis dan menaikkan kecepatannya sembari kembali mengulum puting Fran.

"Panggil namaku Fran, namaku," suruhnya.

"BELPHEGOR!" jerit Fran saat pusaran itu dating bersamaan dengan Bel yang menumpahkan benihnya ke dalam Fran.

"Ushishishi, pasti akan senang sekali melihatmu hamil setelah ini," gumam lelaki itu tetap dengan senyum chessier mengawasi kelopak mata kouhai-nya mulai tertutup.


End file.
